


Akane

by SySy_404



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Sakamaki - Freeform, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SySy_404/pseuds/SySy_404
Summary: Farrah Akane has been training her entire life to become a Master Witch. To protect and serve until the day she dies.She never expected to be taken before she could become a master and assigned to the Sakamakis; a royal family of Vampires.Now she must complete her schooling; protect all six sons of Karlheinz, the vampire king; and find out who, or rather what, she really is.Shouldn't be too hard right?•••Diabolik Lovers FanFictionShuu x OCEventual Smut chapters will contain warning





	1. The Prelude ( 前奏曲 )

**Author's Note:**

> "If thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."  
> -Nietzsche

Farrah Akane  
•••

"Listen to me Farrah, these boys aren't like any you've ever met. If it weren't for the contract being drafted as we speak they would tear you apart. To them you're just cattle; Disposable."

I don't think the gravity of the situation had hit me. For 15 years I have lived and breathed in this Academy. In three more years I would have become one of the few to live to become a Master. Yet on this day I was being chosen. A rich man of high social status had traveled very far for me. He, of course, refused to meet me.

He must have been very powerful and dangerous for Master Lucia to be behaving like this. Frantic that is.

"One of your court mates is preparing your luggage and another is collecting all of the books you could possibly need to continue your studies." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Farrah, you do understand how peculiar this is? A Witch to stop their training and be given assignment? It's not just any assignment either. You're in this until you die." I had never been close with Master Lucia and I doubted I would have. Her uneasy exterior made me question why she felt attached.

"Yes I understand. I am to protect his Heirs until I die. I am to be bound to them, unable to die by usual means. I am to fulfill his wishes, whatever that may incline." I shrugged on my jacket, glancing at the clock on her desk. My time here was dwindling.

Any sane man or woman would have declined this choice. I however wasn't granted such the luxury of choice.

In 10 minutes I would leave St. Lilith's Academy for good. No time for goodbyes, not even time to pack my own items. Just gone, like I was never there to begin with.

•

I had just gotten off the private jet in Japan and was sitting in a private car, waiting to be driven to the Sakamaki residence.

I had yet to meet the man but my employer was Karlheinz. A famous politician in Japan.  
I was yet to be told what clan of the demon race they were but considered the hour and location, Midnight in the Eastern Hemisphere, there really was only one thing they could be. Upirs or as they were more popularly known; vampires.

My employer had not informed me much. All I was told was that I would arrive at the family home and get settled and acquainted with his heirs. In a few days, I would receive my school materials through the courier.

I was supposed to learn about Vampire and Werewolf nobility this year so my knowledge was currently lacking. This would most likely become an issue.  
I had spent my entire life at the Academy, training hard, and now here I was. In a foreign country whose language I had barely mastered with no real understanding of how it's society worked.

At the Academy, Witches are taken very young from their families and trained to become Masters. Then once they have fully matured they are bought by families to protect the supernatural from hunters.

This leaves one burning question unanswered; Why was I, Farrah Akane, flown half-way across the world in the middle of training to be assigned?

I was only 18 and yet I had never been anywhere but wherever the academy decided to post me for my training. I was uneasy with this new living arrangement.

We pulled up to the gate of a manor, the wrought iron, polished and sturdy, was supposed between solid concrete walls that were easily 13 feet high.  
My driver exited the vehicle to open my door and grab my two bags; a dark brown duffel bag and a matching suitcase. He handed them to me and hit a button on a remote he produced from his coat pocket.

The gate slid open four feet and he nodded at me. "The Master eagerly awaits your arrival." He then got in the car and drove away.

With a huff I trekked towards the three story manor, walking around the giant gargoyle fountain and up to the front door. The moon illuminated the brass knocker and before I could even lift my arm up the door opened.  
It was an old man at the door. He opened the door wider and I stepped into a foyer.

"Lady Akane, I presume?" His voice was so blank that I questioned if he was strung out on something, "Right this way and I shall see to it that your baggage is properly delivered to your quarters." He arm came up to grasp the bag I had slung over my shoulder.

I stepped back out of his reach and tightened my grip, "Thank you, but my bags stay with me." He eyed me warily while I offered a tight lipped smile, "To the sitting room then. The Master is ready for you."He said as he led me out of the foyer and into a separate room.

Judging on looks alone, The Sakamakis are rich yet simple and traditional. It made me envious of such a life. Staying in one place and making it your home. I never stayed at one academy for long so I was always on the move with the other's in my class.

There were two couches surrounding a lone coffee table that held a phone on it. It began to ring before I could even properly get comfortable on the couch.  
I glanced over my shoulder, confused, but the man that greeted me had vanished.

I extended my arm out and pick up the phone, "Hello, Sakamaki residence, How may I help you?" I wince at how much of a phone operator I sounded like, never mind the fact that I was embarrassed at how thick my American accent was. I fiddled with the zipper on my denim jacket and was about to put the phone down before whoever was on the other line laughed. Laughed so loudly that I jumped.

"Oh, Farrah what an absolute muppet! You'll do just fine here." His laughed had died down to a warm chuckle but that didn't stop the unease that had settled in my stomach. Who was this man, How did he know me, and how did he know I was here at this precise moment.

"I apologize but I don't think we've met. What's your name?" I had now started twisting the cord around my index finger.

"Hmmm? You're right little Muppet. You and I haven't met and we will not meet for sometime. Curious to ponder considering that I know so much about you. Farrah I know you so well that I'm willing to bet that if I were able to see you right now that your left leg would be bouncing on your toes. You always seemed to do that when you were anxious." I froze, my leg stopping. "I even bet that you're wearing that drab denim jacket and those worn brown boots. Let's here it little Muppet, just how right am I?" He sounded smug, knowing he had successfully gotten under my skin and made me uncomfortable. It took everything for me to not slam the phone back on the receiver.  
Instead I swallowed the lump in my throat. If this man wanted to toy with me, I needed to figure out who I was dealing with. "What can I say? I have a very specific style."

I could hear the pause in his breath before a thundering laugh came out.  
"A strawberry blonde half-breed with a sense of humor. My brother seems to have outdone himself with you. Since you've managed to amuse me, Muppet, I'll give you some knowledge."

Brother? Who the hell is he talking about?

"You are in a house full of vampire heirs to the demon king. Now you signed a contract before you came here that magically bound you to these boys. They can't kill you and you can't kill them."

I wondered if the man was smiling now. He must be happy knowing that I'm completely at his whim.

I wish I had said something in his brief pause, to coax him into giving me his name or some other clue, but the man continued on as he knew he had me right where he wanted me.

"Such an interesting creature. I'll have to stop by to meet you, Farrah. I wonder how you taste. Do you think I'd be able to taste the half-bloods flowing through you?" I held my breath. They knew exactly what I was. Everyone from the Master's at St. Lilith's to this Vampire who worked with Karlheinz seemed to know. Everyone, that is, except me.

His sharp laugh shocked me. "You're lucky the boys don't return home from the city until 1 am so that means you have until Dinner which starts promptly at 5 am to get comfortable before you get to meet them. Fortunately this time they've been informed that there would be a new presence tonight. Of course anything that happens to you is entirely out of our hands now."

Dinner at 5 am? What the hell? "Wait," I start but am soon greeted by the click of the call ending.

Dammit.

A sharp knock caught me off guard and I almost yelped. Get a grip Farrah.

"Lady Akane, This way to your living arrangements." It was the same man as before. I spared a glance at the phone sitting at the coffee table. With a sigh I grabbed my two bags and followed the man up two flights of stairs. I tried my best to pay attention but with a manor as large as this one I could see that proving very difficult. I looked at my leather bound watch, I needed to set the proper time once I got the chance.

"This is the third floor. All of the past Wives were housed here along with three of his sons. The Second door belong's to the Eldest Son, the fifth door belongs to one of the Triplets, and the Sixth door belongs to the youngest son. You will be staying in the fourth room which used to belong to Lady Christa. On your desk will be an envelope detailing your assignment along with a map. Dinner is at 5 am. Do not be late." The butler? Servant? Honestly I wasn't clear on what to call the man but he had finished his speech and yet we were still in front of the stair case.

I looked at him. "Are you going to show me to my room?"

He shook his head firmly. "I'm afraid all the servants aren't allowed on this floor at all Lady. This is as far as I go. Just follow the hall around. Your room will be the fourth door on the right. " He had barely finished talking as he began descending the stairs. His voice leaving me.

Crap. I started on forward. Door number One, the servant didn't mention who used to live in this room but I can only imagine that the rooms he didn't specify belonged to the wives. I wonder where they were and why I was staying in one of their rooms.

Door Two, That room belonged to one of the son's right?

Door Three, another unspecified room.

Door four, My room.

I stare at the door knob, almost willing it to open itself before breathing a sigh and grasping the knob in my hand.

I heard the swish of the air and I managed to narrowly duck before getting hit. I hit the floor and let out a yelp. Fuck, all of my weapons are sealed away. I throw my arms up to block another attack. Where the hell are my bags?

I'm grabbed hard and thrown against the door. My forearms are in the boy's hands and he's livid. I finally get a good look at him.

Soft white hair and red eyes. It's the baby set of fangs I spy in his mouth that I linger on before I realize he's yelling at me.

"Answer me! Who the fuck are you and what business do you have in that room." He was almost snarling.

In my panic, any and all Japanese has completely left my mind and I don't know what the hell to say. So I kick his knee out and throw my arms, effectively breaking his hold and making him angrier.

Shit, shit, shit.

I feel the surge of power in my blood and I'm briefly comforted by the fact that he won't be able to bite me. However, I have a very pissed vampire on my hands and no way of stopping him from beating me senseless.

I have completely fucked myself. So I do the only next thing I can really do.

Run.

Run straight into another vampire and send both of us tumbling to the ground. Jesus Farrah, it's like I forgotten every valuable skill I've ever been taught.

This one, however, manages to get a hold of me.

His hand is a vice in my hair and I'm panicking as I get hauled up to my feet.

My next is burning with the strain, as is my scalp, but I need to get my bearings before I fully defend myself and escape.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a hat on the floor and further down are my bags.

"Laito, She's mine!" It's the white haired boy. The anger is rolling off of him and I think I could suffocate from how it overpowers the hall.

The one with his hand in my hair just hums and tugs upward, making me grit my teeth. His hair is long and red. The smug smirk on his face is adding to the unease I already feel. I need to focus on my Japanese. I can't work myself out of this situation without communicating.

"Little Red seems lost. This most certainly isn't your story, now is it?" The one, Laito I presume, was taunting me.  
"I'm a strawberry blonde!" I spat at him, reaching back to grab his arm and take pressure off of my neck.

The vampire hummed. "You sure know how to pick the feisty ones, Subaru. Little Red with her thick accent has picked my interest." He smirked at the white haired boy who was standing fairly close and shaking with rage before moving his attention back to me, "Now who are you and what are you doing in this house?"

"Mother Fuck-" The curse barely left my mouth before I felt the sting at the back of my scalp. Dammit, I'm over this shit.

I jerked my legs up to my chest, which briefly threw the red head off balance, and as quickly and hard as I could I pushed my legs to the floor and dropped my weight.

I might not have known what exactly I was but I did know how to use my power.

I grabbed his arm and shoved my ass out and as I pushed upwards and sent the red head flying over my shoulder and into the boy. They both yelled as they went sailing down the hall a good distance. I however couldn't appreciate my handiwork. I needed to get out and find someone now. Someone that knew why I was here.

I managed to find that person fairly quickly in the form of a crowd of vampires at the top of the stairs.

There were four of them. All just staring blankly at me.

How had I, Farrah Akane; a simple witch, managed to fuck my life entirely in the course of 24 hours?  
I'm completely and utterly screwed.  
__

That's the end of chapter one!

A whopping 2622 word count? Wack.

Hope you enjoyed, chapter two is in the works as this is being uploaded


	2. Welcome to Forever (永遠に)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."  
> ~Nietzsche

Farrah Akane

•••

"She is not staying in my mother's room. I won't allow it."

"It's all of us against you, Subaru. She's staying in Christa's room." Laito was slouched comfortably in a chair while he frowned at his younger brother. I was fairly envious of his relaxed posture but I refrained from imitating him.  
"You're all so willing to give her my mother's room but if it was Beatrix or Cordelia's room you wouldn't allow it either." Subaru raised a fair point and all the brother's knew it. 

After 45 minutes of introductions here we were. Arguing about where I would be staying.   
And after Subaru mentioned the names of the wives everyone in the room visible bristled.   
Lady Christa's room had been prepared for me but for obvious reasons none of them were very acceptable of me staying in their deceased mother's private space.

We were at a stand still and I honestly just needed to get some sleep.   
"I'll sleep on a couch for now." Did I want to sleep on a couch in a house of vampires? Absolutely not. Would it settle all this bickering? Hopefully. 

"Absolutely not Miss Akane. It'd be indecent for a young woman to do such, especially in a stranger's home." No sooner did the words leave Reiji's mouth did a certain someone's face drop. More specifically Ayato and Laito. 

"If it will stop all this incessant bickering then she can sleep in my room." Shu was lounging on the couch. His eyes were even closed and I could see his lashes from here. I wonder where he would sleep himself?

I opened my mouth to object but Ayato beat me to it. "And where are you going to sleep?" 

Shu opened one eye and spread his hands open. "On the couch." As he shut his eye again I could have sworn I heard him mumble "Imbecile." but I wasn't sure. 

Sensing someone about to argue, I quickly sat up, gaining their attention. "That sounds like a plan. Thank you, Shu." 

Shu just hummed and I looked at Reiji to make sure he was fine with the decision. That would sound odd if I hadn't just spent 45 minuets watching them argue, but in that brief time I managed to get a feel of their personalities. Reiji was definitely in charge. I'm not quite sure if he's the oldest or not. All the boys are fairly close in age. 

"Show her to your room then, lazy bastard." Reiji didn't even wait for a response and just walked out. What a cold asshole. 

We all watched him leave, for the exception of Shu; who I doubt even opened his eyes. Wait, what? When did Subaru and Kanato leave? I was paying attention the entire time. They just weren't here anymore. Same with Laito and Ayato. In fact Reiji was the only one to leave the room normally. I really should have brought the book on vampire lore with me instead of leaving it to be shipped with the rest. I mean I don't think vampires can teleport.

Shu had yet to move. Should I just leave him? Would it be rude to ask him to show me to my room? I need to stop staring at him. If he opens his eyes he'll see me staring at him and that would be mortifying.

"You don't have to show me to your room. It's kind enough that you're letting me stay there." I let my hand run through my hair while I glance at him. God they move fast. He was right behind me and I didn't even hear him get up. 

I stepped back from shock as he spoke. "Don't be ... moronic." He slowly walked around me giving me plenty of space. 

I shook my head and followed him. I noticed he had a way of talking that made it seem like he wasn't sure what he was saying. Slight pauses like he was contemplating what he would say. It would be odd if it weren't for the fact that you could almost fall asleep listing to his voice. Not that I would ever let him know that. 

As I followed him up the stairs I let my mind wander. These brothers were peculiar. For starters none of them really looked alike. I mean sure, Ayato and Laito both had that scarlet hair and bright emerald eyes. I guess Subaru and Reiji had somewhat similar eye colors. Besides that, I couldn't really see much of a resemblance. Even in personalities. They were all fairly tall except Kanato, Laito, and Ayato. They were more on the average side with Kanato being the shortest. 

I let my eyes look Shu up and down. He seemed the most different out of all his brothers. He was a Strawberry Blonde, like me, but his hair was just a bit lighter. I didn't really get a chance to look him in the eyes but I'm pretty sure they were bright. 

Kanato was pretty different too. Light lavender hair and purple eyes. Not to mention he was a quite a bit shorter than the rest. Maybe an inch or so taller than me. 

Hm, both Kanato and Shu had a reserved demeanor. I mean the two had a different presence to them but they didn't seem to care for the attention, which I suppose could be considered a similarity.

We had reached the landing and Shu paused. He glanced at me, "You know you're not really staying in my room right?" His eyes didn't really seem to be looking at me but i guess his attention was situated on me. 

I shifted uncomfortably. Why are the vampires in this house such shit starters?

I cross my arms and look away from him, looking him in the eyes when he wasn't looking at mine felt uncomfortable. "Subaru will be pissed. What if he attacks me again?" 

Shu didn't have a change in expression and seemingly continued to stare at me. "You should have the time to cast a proper spell now. I'll make sure you're uninterrupted until you're able to do so." 

I was caught off guard by his response as he seemed to have a basic understanding of the witch clan and it's magic. It made me feel more embarrassed by my next statement.

"I can't cast spells." 

That cause a hint of annoyance to dance across his face, particularly in the way his eyebrows pinched. "I don't appreciate your humor, witch." 

"I have magic obviously, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. It's just hard to explain. I lack the genetic markers to cast spells." Ever since the phone call from earlier I had started to take notice of my bouncing leg. Since I was anxious it had started again but I quickly stopped. 

"Do you have a point Miss Akane?" It was his turn to cross his arms over his chest while his face returned to being unreadable. 

I sighed. "I can do it using blood magic, which attracts more attention. On top of it I'd need something that belongs to him that I could toss in a jar." 

He chuckled, another reaction of his that caught me off guard. "Blood magic, huh? You wouldn't need to sacrifice a cat or something for a ritual would you?" 

Dammit, just when I thought I had someone who wasn't completely illiterate...

I make eye contact with him, "I don't appreciate your humor, Vampire." The smile doesn't leave his face but I continue on.

"Blood Magic isn't Sacrifice. In fact, by comparison sacrifice wields weaker. Blood magic means I use my own blood to create wield magic. Why use just any blood when I have Witch's blood? Regardless, I still cant do that unless I have something that belongs to him." 

"Well Miss Akane, It seems your scuffle from earlier had some benefit." Shu reaches and snags my arm from my side, pulling a silver hair from my sleeve. He then reaches to my shoulder and pulls a red hair. He dropped the hairs into my hand. "Will that be enough?" 

I glanced at him; the attention he was giving me was unnerving. I just nodded at him. 

He doesn't say anything in response and together we walk up the stairs and towards Lady Christa's room. My bags are still laying crumpled on the floor.

I grab my things and ignore Shu as I enter the room. I have to step down and pause as I look at it. It's definitely larger than I'm used to. 

A four poster canopy bed is on the left wall. The wall in front of me has a wall of windows and a small balcony. On the right is a lounging couch and a coffee table with a small desk. The entire room is decorated with grey and wine red accents. Including the bed. 

It's all so grand and very regal. I'll have to admire it more after I cast the protecting ward. 

I pull the Eubris blade and a small clay bowl from my bag and sit on the couch in front of the coffee table. I sigh and place the hairs inside the bowl. I always hated this part. 

I lay the blade in my palm and look away as i quickly draw it across my hand. The pain is awful but I've grown used to it. 

I hear a creak from the floor outside the room but I ignore it. My blood quickly fills the bowl and covers the hairs. I start murmuring " Oddelenie priestoru" as I bring the bowl with me to the door. I dip my finger in the bowl and trace a solar cross. 

With that it's done. I feel guilty but I guess it had to be done. I turn back and notice something I must have missed earlier. It's a uniform sitting on the bed next to a neatly folded letter.

I ignore the clothes, don't want to ruin them with blood, and instead gingerly grab the letter and begin reading.

Dear Farrah, 

I hope you are comfortable in your new home. It is my pleasure to have you as our family's guardian. Here is a short lists of Rule and Tasks I expect you to carry out for the duration of your stay here.

-You must keep the boys fed, However if the feedings become too much in between the wait for brides then you hold the right to reject their bite.   
-Keep the house and grounds safe.  
-Ensure no harm befalls yourself or the boys.  
-Continue your education to becoming a master.  
-Do not let anyone know you live here.   
Left for you is the school Uniform of the Night Academy you will be attending. School starts in a week from today. 

Welcome to forever Miss. Akane,

KH

The letter is odd and confusing. I don't completely understand what was meant by "brides" but I guess I will find out soon enough. 

The knock at my door startles me. 

"Are you done, yet?" It's Shu, I'm not sure how I managed to forget about him. 

"Yes, Thank you." I say to him through the door knowing he can fully hear me. 

"Dinner's in two hours. Please bathe yourself before then. You reek." I'm annoyed with him but I can tell he's vanished as his shadow no longer shades the door. 

Today's been overwhelming. I supposed a hot shower should do me some good.

___

Ayo. I haven't posted in ages, oops. But this chapter is 1910 words. Pretty good number if you ask me. Leave a comment!


End file.
